


Thorki（锤基）登基之后的一个小故事

by PenguinHiddleston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little drunk, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Handcuffs, M/M, OOC?, The writer is a little ridiculous., Top Thor, handjob, lightening
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinHiddleston/pseuds/PenguinHiddleston
Summary: 献给锤基—Penguin第一次写文啊，九千多字小短篇而已鸭，接雷神3，不带瞎眼玩，OOC警告？（毕竟雷神系列画风差别太大，电影本身都有点OOC了）然后，不虐，不带妇联3吧？（看心情，嗯，当然不接，去你的妇联3，不会加暗示妇联3的语句）有引用会标的，习惯用英文写人名和某些地名，人称会有变化，习惯就好。然后会涉及一些别的人物，只是负责推动情节啦，嗯，R级警告，涉嫌电击play，手铐囚禁，我只是个环保主义者鸭！鄙人不甚了解北欧神话，所以？





	Thorki（锤基）登基之后的一个小故事

Chapter1：  
“I'm here.”  
真好。  
坐在王位上，Thor望着远处灰飞烟灭的Asgard。仿佛昨天，自己还是那个笑得开心，敢跟父亲调笑的王子，九大星域还是那星域，Asgard炸开后，带来转瞬即逝的辉煌，碎片晶莹着，星星点点。  
……当Loki说出这句话时，没有犹豫，Thor上前抱住了Loki，一开始很轻，好像捧着易碎品，一点一点地，将Loki拥在怀中，好像好久没有抱住他了，有多久呢？不愿去想。弟弟居然没有挣扎，就这么乖乖的，像一只温顺的猫，默默地在自己的怀里…  
Loki也惊于自己的不反抗，不反抗就不反抗吧，让他抱抱好了。想着，也抱住了Thor。“喂，哥哥，轻点！”谁知Thor突然加大了力度，紧紧地把他钳在自己怀里，还把头埋进自己的脖子里，轻颤着。温热的鼻息喷在自己脖子上，痒痒的，让人动情。Loki认为在折磨下去，谁知道自己的哥哥会不会干出什么神奇的事，毕竟他竟亲自叫我去重生那个巨人！想想都觉得疯狂。

 

正当他准备用魔法脱离的时候，Thor松开了，他直直的看着自己的眼睛，眼神里蕴着说不出的情感，仿佛有繁星闪烁，亮亮的，看的自己心里毛毛的，这还是之前那个哥哥吗？怎么还带调戏自己弟弟的。“Loki，别用魔法。今晚跟我睡。”  
“你刚刚说什么？”Thor今天是不是喝醉酒了，那个女武神，下次要好好找她算帐，害得他哥耍酒疯耍到他面前了。  
“I said stay with me，Loki.Would you?”明明用的表示请求的句式，怎么到哥哥口里好像变了味，就像“不管你同不同意我都会让你跟我在一块。”  
“勉强吧。”

Chapter2

明明小时候也有睡在一张床过，不知为何会这么紧张，呼吸都漂浮不定的。再看看旁边的Thor，把头埋在自己怀里，还死死地抓住自己的一只手，像只金毛一样粘人。似轻似重的气息，隔着一层衣服喷在自己身上，带着丝丝血腥味，蕴着虎虎的兽性，喷的自己有点晕乎乎的，可能是因为喝了酒吧。  
“Valkyrie，别走，再喝几杯。”Thor突然醒来，迷迷糊糊地撑在自己身上，眼睛都没睁开，小声嚷着，还把脸凑的很近，可以感受到他眨眼时睫毛带起的风。等等，他在说什么啊？把自己的弟弟当成Valkyrie，哥哥你变了好多啊，哼，那我今天就陪你玩玩，我亲爱的哥哥。于是用魔法将自己变成Valkyrie，说：“国王殿下，你再喝就醉了，我先出去，不打扰你休息了.”

 

Thor揉了揉眼睛，笑了：“你越来越容易被看透了，经历了这么多，你还喜欢骗人，但是你骗不了我，弟弟。”“那你给我起来，去找你的Valkyrie喝酒去。”Loki变会原样，皱了皱眉，伸手要把Thor推开，却被Thor一把抓住，死死地摁在床上，动弹不得。“Loki，我们是好兄弟对吧？你知道的，我不喜欢女人，那个女人之前老是拿那个东西电我，还爱喝酒，暴力的要死，我更喜欢你。”Thor在Loki的耳朵边轻轻说着，还调戏般的吹了一口气，被吹的地方痒痒的，泛着淡淡的绯红，像乖巧的兔耳朵。  
“哥哥，你这句话跟别人说过几遍了吧？我要回我房间睡觉了。”Loki飞快地从Thor的怀抱里挣出来，甩了甩头发，好让头发遮住自己羞红的耳朵，这个哥哥真是胡闹。  
身后的Thor却笑出声来，Loki回头，发现哥哥手里拿着那个罪恶的小开关，瞳孔瞬间放大，Thor笑着，摁了下去。一股股毒素传来，皮肤下的血管突突的冒起，墨绿色不争气地蔓延开来，就像那个摔我的绿色裸体怪物一样，这招跟谁学的？“Loki，你别想走哦，我的房间就是你的房间，现在你在‘你的房间’好好睡觉吧。”Thor一把把自己抱上床来，开始扯自己的衬衫扣子。（我们就假装他穿衬衫睡觉吧。）一颗，两颗，滚落在床单上，逼近自己的底线。

 

“OK，哥哥我跟你睡觉，但是你能不能不要扯我的衣服扣子，放轻松一点（take it easy），冷静一点（calm down，英文可能顺口一点）。”终于，失去了毒素的束缚，自己重新拥有了说话的能力。天呐，跟哥哥睡觉？只有傻子才会。看看他一身的肌肉，估计一觉之后几天下不了床。但事到如今，只能用那个方法了。  
“好啊Loki，你自己脱。”Thor饶有趣味地看着被按在自己身下衣冠不整的弟弟，嘴唇略显苍白，由配上脸边淡淡的红晕，好似Asgard的朝霞，柔软，粘稠，整个的，融化了，像糖浆一丝一毫的渗进云朵里，如此美景，真想就这么看一辈子。“不过，你要是再想逃，就不怪我不客气了。”说完，挑了挑眉。  
Loki的脸滚烫滚烫的，像刚从浴室里出来，听到这句话，脸上的红又扩散了几分。什么时候Thor这么会撩人了，去地球学坏了吧？再不停下来，天知道这个醉鬼会干什么！视线迎上Thor的，炽热的像宝库中的永恒之火，要把自己矜持的外衣烧掉。

 

被盯的有些畏缩，垂下眼帘，将自己的唇主动送了上去，一旁的手悄悄的爬上了桌子，四处搜寻着那个开关。在唇。瓣相触的一瞬，Thor愣了一下，之后一点一点一点地开始用他的舌尖描绘着对方的唇，像一位资深的大师，用画笔随心勾勒出美好的瞬间。Loki被这么一舔，羞的不行，刚想张开嘴说话，却被对方抓住了契机，按住后脑勺，Thor的舌头顺利进入，以至于吐不出一个完整的句子：“Thor，唔…，唔…”Thor的舌头仿佛长了眼，在自己的嘴里肆虐，舔着自己的口壁，冲刷着舌根，带着淡淡的酒香，像火苗接触到空气一般，在脑间疯狂地蔓延，像个调皮的熊孩子般乱窜着，完全没有停下来的趋势。似乎也是葡萄酒，带着淡淡的甜味，要拉着自己沉醉在这酒里。  
突然，Thor的舌缠了上来，带着蛮力。自己当然也不能示弱，也不服气地，让舌头在口腔中扭打在了一起。

 

毫不意外，又像以往的打斗一般，Thor总是赢的那个。把主动权彻底赔了出去，真是亏大了。自己的舌又挣扎了两下，就被Thor圈起，又缠在一块了，氧气好像也快被这个吻给剥离了，脑袋晕乎乎的，仿佛被春日的阳光照耀，整个人发酵了一般。Loki抑制不住地喘气，声音又被Thor这个醉鬼堵在喉里，发出的气音…自己听着都羞红了脸颊，给点力吧，赶紧找到那个臭开关！堂堂诡计之神怎能居人之下！  
好不容易摸到那个冰冷的金属小开关，Loki已经被亲的迷迷糊糊了，嘴边还流着丝丝唾液，摇曳着酒气。想到自己傻乎乎地想通过亲自己哥哥来转移注意力，就一阵冒火，真是疯了才会去亲一个醉鬼。  
Chapter3  
一个绵长的吻，终于结束了。Thor在结束的时候还色。眯眯地望着自己被解开的衣领，故意地用舌头舔了舔下唇，一副欠揍的样子，啊，我的匕首没拿进来，真想给他捅一下看看他失望的表情。  
不用照镜子，Loki都知道自己的脸现在红的不行，滚烫滚烫的，像泡完温泉从池子里出来一般的烫，甚至还在低低地喘着气。还好那个傻大个没有一边亲一边脱他的衣服，不然今晚就要赔出去了。不过Thor这个人怎么这么猛，Asgard被摧毁受打击了？拜托，他刚刚登基，高兴都来不及呢！还好自己聪明。哼，哥哥，我可是诡计之神，我要溜了。手里攥着那个开关，对着他那发愣的哥哥，露出胜利的微笑，按下了开关，然后取下了那个该死的小圆盘，在他哥哥面前晃了晃，猛地往旁边一砸，哼，就凭这个玩意，想睡我，没可能！

 

快速地从自己哥哥身下起来，溜到床下，笑得灿烂，像Asgard的夕阳，如液体一般浸染了整片蓝天，波光流转，此时却溢满了得意：“Thor，拜拜了，真不好意思我又骗了你。你真该好好看你的脸。哥哥，你该不会以为我主动亲你，就真的老实了吧？”  
“你真的不是吗？”Thor有些失落地反问，认真地望着Loki的翡翠般的眼睛，希望捕捉每个细节。  
Loki望见那水蓝色的眼睛，仿佛大海一般，深不见底的，一点一点地要将自己包围，勾进去，勾进去。眨了眨眼睛，居然犹豫了，这么明显的答案。刚刚还有点不想拒绝他，真是疯了，明明今天没喝醉啊？  
“当然不老实，感情很容易改变，哥哥。”犹豫过后，还是毫不留情地从嘴里道出这个答案，嘴角微微上扬，溢出一丝狡黠，这才是Loki该有的样子，上次被哥哥算计真是丢脸丢大发了。

 

“是啊～，Loki。”Thor慢悠悠地从嘴里挤出这几个字，Loki惊奇地在哥哥脸上读出了上次算计自己时的表情，下意识地往后退去。一股股电流在自己哥哥的指尖上腾跃，蹦着跳着，冲向了自己。“今晚大概完了。”Loki想着，一道白光窜上他的身体，发出滋啦滋啦的声音，他应声倒地，又被哥哥算计了。  
不过，预想的倒地声并没有响起，预期的疼痛也没有到来。Loki睁开眼睛，发现哥哥正一只手扶着自己的背，另一手揽着自己的腰，还笑眯眯地看着自己，搞得好像自己是某某制作人里的女主被李某人救走一样。想都没想，Loki翻了个白眼，并准备从哥哥的怀抱中钻出来。

 

“别急啊，Loki，还记得我上次说什么来着，主动来亲我，还想逃跑，是不是要负点‘责任’啊？”Thor眯着眼睛，满怀笑意地说着，带着冬日的寒风，嗖嗖地刮走了Loki的侥幸，但Loki仍硬着头皮，躲开了Thor的笑容和问题。  
正准备起来，手腕被Thor的一只手抓住，举过了头顶，另一只手开始解自己的扣子。“What！？停下，色鬼！”Loki又羞又恼，冲着Thor就是一阵吼。  
Thor抬起头，狠狠地瞪了Loki一眼，完全没有客气的意味。瞪得Loki突然小怂了一下，把头撇过去，不再看他。Thor似乎很满意，继续解Loki的扣子，娴熟得像经常这么干一样，也对，他平时不太喜欢穿上衣。（这里参考海总，因为锤基没拍很多日常细节）

 

等等，他怎么又在扒我衣服？“Thor，你给我停，唔…”刚刚说到一半的话被Thor一丝不漏地用嘴堵住了，并被那只正在解他扣子的手成功壁咚，Thor用牙轻咬着Loki的下唇，身下人发出“嘶嘶”的声音，还小喘了一下，这算是诱惑吗？舌头粗暴地撬开了嘴唇，灵巧地探进去，吮吸着Loki的唾液。嗯，甜的，邂逅了葡萄酒的香气。  
身下人不服气地扭动着，有意无意地蹭着Thor的小腹。Loki，不要怪我，是你自己引火的。于是，结束了这个玩闹般的吻，一脸嬉皮笑脸地问着让人脸红的问题：“Loki，你想在床上，还是直接在墙上？”  
“废话，当然是在床上！快把我抱过去，我可懒得动。”Loki翻了翻白眼，不安地咽了口唾沫。  
Thor轻笑了一声，以公主抱的姿势把自己的弟弟一把抱到了床上，摁开床边的小按钮，Loki的手铐连到了床架上，Loki被迫以一种大开怀抱的姿势面对着Thor。Loki：心里mmp。

 

Chapter4  
“这个是Tony给我的，之前拿来铐你的手铐被他改良了一下，好多了对吧？”Thor勾了勾嘴唇，像只金毛大狮子，在黑夜里幽幽地盯着自己的猎物。  
“哼！”Loki轻蔑地笑了，回去一定要好好锤一下那个该死的铁皮人。  
Thor的手已经解完了Loki的所有扣子，还嫌碍事地直接把它扯到一边，很明显，下次穿不了。“Brother，你把我的衬衫扯坏了，赔我。”  
“好啊，我选择肉偿。”Thor的手从Loki的脸，摸到锁骨，还不怀好意地摩擦了两下，然后在Loki的胸脯上游走，右手摸上了Loki漂亮的乳头，慢慢摩擦着，给Loki带来一种奇怪的感觉，他没有怎么挣扎，让Thor慢慢地摸着。Thor的左手也摸上了乳尖，但只是轻轻地用指尖划过，引起Loki轻轻的颤。抖和低声喘。息，然后便顺至腰线，轻抚着Loki紧绷的肌肉。空气似乎也变得粘稠起来，将呼吸都染上了情味，要酝酿着下一次的狂风暴雨。他怎么像搞女人一样的温柔，自己被瞧不起了吗？

 

“Thor，你干嘛这么轻柔，我又不是女人，婆婆妈妈的。”Loki不满地嚷嚷着，Thor抬起了头，热切地注视着他，眼睛里像是被什么点燃了一般，要烧煺Loki仅存不多的理智。“真的？”惊喜得尾调都上扬了，Loki无奈，我到底说了些什么啊。轻轻地点了点头，微红着脸，深吸一口气，再重复了一遍：嗯，你可以，嗯，就是稍微，快一点，进度？”语毕，自己都因为说出这种无下限的话语而感到羞耻，别过头去，傻乎乎地把自己白嫩嫩的脖子和染上绯红的耳朵暴露在Thor面前。  
Thor果断地亲上了Loki的脖子，还用力的吮。。吸着，发出阵阵水声，被亲过的皮肤无一例外地爬上了粉嫩，Loki微蹩着眉，低声喘息着，气息扑在Thor的耳边，再加上时不时地发颤，异常诱人。Loki被吃干抹净的样子一定很好看。  
当然，手也没有闲着，右手在乳头处更大力的揉搓，左手呢，在腰间捏了一会，便顺着人鱼线缓缓向下，摸到了Loki小腹那紧实的肌肉，再往下，摸到了他的裤子，几乎是一瞬间就把他的裤子狠拽了下来，然后手摸到了有点凸起的布料，还有点湿湿的。就这么隔着布揉了一下，刚刚还乖乖让他亲脖子，让他摸的Loki猛地扭动了一下，更令人惊讶的是，附带了一声甜腻的喘息，短暂却美好，如同蜕变的蝶一般，带着炫目迷人的色彩，听得Thor下体充血。

 

Loki听到自己发出那种声音后，内心的池塘泛起阵阵涟漪，年轮般扩散开来，一个大男人，被自己哥哥摸一下就那个样子，真是丢死脸了。但是，他怎么这么，快？就脱了？手还被拷的死死的，挣又挣不开，都勒出红印了。最重要的是，还有点舒服？Loki，你还是个男人吗？下次，说什么都不能叫出来了！  
“别，别弄那里，哥哥。”Loki的声音被强行压低，装作严肃，企图阻止Thor的失控。  
“你刚刚不是很享。受的嘛，弟弟～”Thor的声音在他耳边轻轻响起，还伸出舌头舔了一下他的耳廓。耳朵快烧熟了吧…  
果不其然，Thor的手又开始动了，有了上次的鼓励，他更起劲了，且多加了一只手，努力地上下套弄着，下面的突起随着Thor的搓动而涨大，布料也渐渐变得湿润，并换来身下人阵阵颤抖，以及，不小心从嘴角溜出的呻吟。Loki已经很努力地咬紧了下唇，那片美好的下唇已经破了一小块皮了，渗出点血来，像极了电影里动人的吸血鬼。还有点疼，但顾不得心疼了，当务之急是忍住，不让那个疯哥哥在做出更可怕的事。  
同手一起动的，还有那颗不老实的脑袋，从锁骨一路亲下去，被唇触及之处，湿漉漉的，带着莫名的燥热，不用想，肯定泛着淫靡的绯红。在经过胸前的时候，还恶趣味地舔了舔那粒挺立的樱。桃。在舌尖刷过乳尖的时候，Loki又忍不住叫出声来，“啊，别…弄了。”叫完之后，Loki的思绪绞在一起，伴随着羞耻，被狠狠地鞭笞着，施暴者正是自己。

 

“别咬着嘴唇了，都破皮了，也不知道心疼一下自己。”Thor停下手上和嘴上的工作，抬起头来，怜惜地望着他。“再说了，我想听那个声音。”  
“滚，色鬼，我才不…啊！你干嘛啊？”Loki瞪大眼睛，望着Thor飞快地脱下了衣服，露出一身健壮的肌肉，并把头往下埋，亲上了他的小腹，两手摁住他的大腿，唇的位置不紧不慢地下移，每往下一点，都能换来Loki的颤抖。  
“别，别往下，不行！”Loki努力地扭动着手，可是被拷的死死的，一点用都没有，只能眼睁睁地看着Thor一点一点地往下亲，被亲过的皮肤无一例外地泛起一团浅浅淡淡的粉红，如浅粉的轻舟，荡过与自己白嫩的皮肤。  
Thor并没有把他弟弟的话听进去。当他听到Loki那带着求饶语气的声音时，脑子里坚定着一个信念，继续亲，直到Loki哭着求他。不得不承认，这不是一位好哥哥该有的想法，但是，Loki的收养的呀，完全没有任何道德方面的问题。

 

Thor伸出了自己灵巧的舌，在Loki的小腹上舔着，还掠过了Loki的侧腰。压着腿的手一样的不老实，摸索着Loki大腿的外侧。  
Loki的除小腹以外的上身现在没有任何触碰，就这么默默地暴露在空气中，隐隐地冒出了渴望的火苗，小腹被Thor狂风骤雨般的吻覆盖，沾上了他的唾液，腰渐渐软了下来。脑子里时刻传入的神经冲动都企图掀开他矜持的外衣，撩拨出色气的呻吟。  
Thor终于吻上了那块布料，上面的水痕更加明显了，无声地引诱着他继续。Thor抬头望向Loki，睫毛轻轻刷过Loki的腹肌，痒痒的。Loki脸涨的通红，浮升起一脸的怨气，却被昏黄的灯光柔和了许多，眼角沾了泪般的有些微红，眉头紧锁，似乎要压制欲望的火苗，那墨绿色的眼睛像起雾的森林，被朦胧了轮廓，一言不发。嘴唇仍被紧咬住，血丝丝渗出来，泛着惨白的光。  
“看我干吗？还不是你搞的。”Loki赌气不看Thor，脸上的红褪去一些，乖巧得像只小白兔。“要是心疼帮我把手铐解了，疼死了。”

 

“还想着跑，真不老实。”Thor用舌头舔了舔下唇，不怀好意地笑笑，脱下了自己的裤子，跟Loki的身子紧紧贴在一起，下面炽热的像团火，要把下面的人吞下去。Thor对Loki的左胸发动了猛烈的进攻，舌尖触及乳尖的一瞬，Loki的呻吟又巧妙地漏了出来，被拉得很长，唱出了压制已久的欲望。  
“原来对这里那么敏感吗？那我再来好好招♂待♂你一下。”说完，又埋头舔舐着左边的樱桃。很快那颗粉红又挺立了起来，Thor用牙轻轻把它叼进嘴里吮吸，动作舒缓，像羽毛划过肌肤，痒痒的，夹杂着快感。  
“哈啊…别再吸了，Thor。”Loki实在憋不住了，不小心又放出了呻吟，还扭动着腰，连带着腿，隔着一块布料轻轻摩擦着Thor的下体。

 

Thor继续吮吸着Loki的樱桃，把它吸出来又用舌尖狠狠地按压下去，身下人“嘶”地倒吸了一口气，挺起了腰想减轻胸口处的酥麻，却反而让Thor吮吸的面积增大，发出哗啦哗啦的水声。另一侧裸露在房间暧昧的空气下，空虚感充斥着Loki的大脑，要把理智赶出家门，在反手锁上。  
那两只抚摸着大腿外侧的手此时也转移到了大腿内侧，细细地品味着滑嫩可口的肌肤，还用指尖轻轻划过皮肤，像一只猫，不轻不重地挠在Loki的心上。“呼……”Loki长长地吐了一口气，企图阻止呻吟的泄露。可惜呼吸都已经乱了套，衍变成一声绵长的娇。。喘。  
Thor的双手继续上移，摸向Loki的大腿根部，轻轻地把那条碍事的短裤扯掉，开始了充满惊喜的探索。

 

“嗯…”Loki已经不顾什么面子，Thor一点一点摧毁了他的防线，成功地撩拨起了他的情欲。呼出的气热乎乎的，酝酿着葡萄酒的香气，在房间里缠绵。温度似乎在上升，Loki的肩头早已沁出汗来，执拗地淌下来，滴在洁白的床单上，与Thor的混合在一起，开出一朵晶莹的花。  
Thor的左手又停在了那根早已立起的阴茎上，带着些许力度开始揉搓，右手则继续摸索，捏了捏那两个可爱的小球，听着身下人发出一声尖叫，又满意地继续向后，摸上了Loki挺翘的臀部，使劲捏了两下，留下两个红红的印记，督促着Loki抬起了屁股。  
Loki用膝盖顶了顶Thor的腿，低声乞求着：“能不能，右边…？”说到一半，话被咽了下去，太羞耻了。整具身体都发烫起来，轻轻扭动着。  
Thor调笑地看了Loki一眼，这个美人儿终于开始对欲望屈服了。浅笑了一声，舌尖触上了右边的乳#头。左手继续熟练地上下滑动着，手里那xìng器已经硬的不像话，在柔情的抚慰下又涨大了几分。顶端的小孔微微张开着，流出一些白色的液体，濡湿了Thor的手指。

 

“哈啊，嗯……”如愿以偿的Loki发出满足的哼哼声，两腿有意无意地蹭着Thor的下身。  
“哟，这么享受～“Thor停止了吮吸和手头的动作，海蓝色的眼睛望向Loki，盈满了笑意，像极了Asgard的天空，纯粹的蓝，深不见底，瞳孔像一颗宝石，缀在远天，天幕倒映着Loki的脸。  
“我，我没有…啊！”刚想要辩解，一根手指戳了戳Loki的小穴，它猛地缩紧，带动着Loki发出一连串呻吟。  
下面湿的一塌糊涂，第一根手指顺利地进入，还不老实地在里面扭动着，荡漾着妖艳的乐音。“你…啊…给我出来…”Loki软软地躺着，有气无力地发出了微弱的声音，两手已经放弃挣扎，被手铐懒懒地扣住。一头黑发凌乱地披在肩上，发丝游走在布着汗珠的脸上，与那张潮红的脸格格不入。

 

Loki的眼睛紧闭着，泪花留恋在眼角，晶莹着昏黄的灯光。那对睫毛微微上翘，如蝶翼般轻盈灵动。唇瓣微微张开，轻轻地吐着气，随着Thor抽插的那根手指变换节奏。  
当第二根手指想要进入时，那个小穴排斥异物般地夹紧，扩张变得异常艰难。Thor低沉的声音在Loki耳边响起：“弟弟，你下面好紧啊。”  
“你！……滚！”Loki被这么一转移注意力，下穴放松下来，Thor趁机将第二根整根送入。“嘶…疼啊，哥哥。”泪花在眼眶里打转，看东西都模模糊糊的，披上一层薄纱。  
“好，好，我慢点来。”两根手指停止了抽动，凑上前去，吻别了眼角的泪水，绿莹莹的眼珠缄默了心中的委屈，泛着迷雾。  
“咔哒。”Loki的手终于解除了束缚，无力地垂下来，落到床单上后，Loki还欢快地喘了口气。

 

“好了，我们继续。”Thor再次抽动起两根手指，刺激着内壁分泌出更多黏液，将手指包裹在内。“出去！别…别再动了，慢一点啊！”Loki的声音微微发颤，渲染上了哭腔，都是被那两根手指插的，快要哭出来了。双手软软地推搡着，毫无抗拒的意味，让Thor又伸进去第三根手指，强行撑开那个粉嫩的穴口。  
Thor那只覆盖在阴茎上的手也再次握住Loki湿漉漉的阴茎，一根手指抵在上方那个吐水的小孔，轻轻按压着，描绘出淫靡的形状，其他几根爬上了那两个鼓胀的小球，搓动起来。“嗯…不要再动了，要，要射了，Thor…”此时，Loki的手紧紧地抠住了床单，快感刺激着胸脯剧烈地起伏着，伴随Thor的描摹挺着腰，脖子向后仰，像一条五彩斑斓的虹。喉咙像被掐住了一般，渴望着氧气的进入，大口大口地喘着，与泛滥着色情的娇喘交织在一起，Thor浸在其中沉醉，不禁提高了频率。  
Loki紧紧夹着双腿，缠在Thor的腰上，那双腿上挂着些许白浊的液体，不算浓，亦不算淡，恰到好处的意味不由分说,漾出诱人的色泽。  
手指不经意漫游到某个角落，Loki的瞳孔紧接着失焦，喉咙中发出高昂的喘声，双手腾空乱挠着，大脑中有什么在旋转而且腾升，在顶端炸开，闪烁其间。小穴猛地绞紧，游玩的手指被围困在里头动弹不得，扶上阴茎的手沾满了液体，顺着手背滴下，滴在小球上，床单上。一股温热的液体溅上Thor的小腹，透明中斑驳着白色，诱导他抬眼望向Loki—脸上挂着享受的微笑，暖烘烘的像颗小太阳。嘴巴张开着喘息，唾液溢出嘴角，流到下巴，锁骨处红彤彤的，只悠悠地糊了一片口水。

 

高潮的余韵还未来得及褪去，Loki就感觉自己的两腿被人分开，堵在甬道里的手指急切地撤出，一根急躁的硬物顶在中间，不耐烦地蹭了蹭。Loki一下子慌了神，忙低下头去看。干渴涌上心头，Loki大声咽了口唾沫。  
Thor开始缓缓地推进，慢条斯理地填满了每一个角落。Loki只觉下身被撑开，即使有之前的扩张仍有些刺痛，喘息声夹杂着汗水滴下的声音，Loki的思维变得迟钝且漂浮，无序地运转着，有一种近乎飞翔的感觉……  
“啊！哈啊…痛！”Thor的抽动将Loki拉回现实，虽然已经慢的不成样子，但还是有小小的不适感，Thor的金发下摆湿透了，手仍小心翼翼地扶着自己的腰，缓缓地抽插，动作轻柔得像方糖融入咖啡，溅起甜蜜的温柔。  
Loki深吸一口气，又拉长着吐出，扭动着腰部，尝试着放松。Thor见状稍稍加快了频率，继续在Loki的小穴里深深浅浅地抽动着。Loki由不适转向舒适，Thor也揭开了矜持的外衣，频率越来越快，并增加了深度，每次都有意地擦过那个敏感的角落，把Loki顶得要后倒去。

 

“啊…Th…Thor，慢一点啊，太…太快了…”Loki控制不住地喘息，顺着Thor的频率上下率动着，腰被Thor死死地扣住，在撞击中自觉地挺立起来，挣扎着扭动，像一条危险而又诱人的蛇，吐着舌头散发出魅力。即使闭上了眼睛，阴囊撞击上臀部的“啪啪”声仍不绝于耳，快感冲击上每一个感官，舒服得不自觉地抓上了床单，用力地抠进掌心。洁白的床单摩擦着发出声音，液体在上面漾成了一朵花，染上淫荡的色泽。  
Loki的小穴非常紧致，即使活动开了，仍紧紧地吸着，不舍分离。被温软的内壁包围，再加上耳边时不时传来的诱人的喘息声，Thor自制着没有大力地揉捏Loki的翘臀，只略带些力度。Loki的大腿越分越开，根部的小穴被顶得微微泛红，像个委屈的孩子，Thor不禁沿着大腿缓缓地亲下去，吻上按上红印的根部。  
Thor突然抓起了Loki的双腿，放在自己肩上，然后挺身进到了一个更深的位置，触到了一个小小的凸起，然后浅浅地撩拨。“嗯…快点啊…Thor…”声声乞求被快感冲得断断续续，抬高音调吐出性感的气音。前端涨得又要射出来，Loki的双手颤抖着向前伸，却被Thor轻快地打掉，一个个吻如雨点般降落在Loki的脸上，唤着他睁开眼睛，注视着眼前的哥哥。

 

情欲染上了那双水蓝色的眼睛，卷着细碎的浪花，要把自己吞没。Loki享受着这阵吻，温柔中不失急躁，带着葡萄酒的醇香。虽然身下轻柔的抽插快把自己折磨疯了。  
温柔片刻过后，Thor一低头，舌尖环上Loki性器的前段，双唇含住，大力地吮吸起来，唇与性器交接的地带，流出透明的液体。Thor还坏心眼地加大了抽动的力度。  
“嗯啊…唔…不要…”有气无力地吐出这几个词后，就在Thor温热的口腔中再次释放了，Thor抬起头，精液溢出嘴唇，混着涎水，滴落在Loki软下去的性器上。  
Loki猛地被Thor翻了个身，体内的性器翻转了180度，疼得Loki叫了出来。他头朝着软乎乎的枕头，双腿落在床单上，屁股向上高高撅起，容纳着Thor的火热。  
Thor两腿骑在Loki上，拍了拍Loki的翘臀，开始用力地进进出出，每次性器的抽出都带出透明的液体，沾在Loki的阴茎上。  
Loki略带颤抖地呻吟着，头歪向一边，下面又舒服得硬了起来。声音随着频率的加快而拔高，爬上新的音阶。Thor每次都不偏不倚地顶到最深的敏感处，牵动着小穴吸紧自己，索取着最原始的渴望。

 

Thor在甬道内横冲直撞，Loki的呻吟慢慢染上了哭喊的色彩，朦胧中，Thor的手覆上自己的前段，抚慰着他又射了一次。Thor紧紧地扣住Loki的腰，以继续保持姿势。Thor的脑中不断有白光炸开，在夜空闪着耀眼的光芒，描绘出一副一副美好的景致。  
终于，Thor低声喘息着射进Loki有些红肿的小穴，松开了手。Loki像液体一样滑了下来，无力地瘫在床上，后面缓缓有精液流出。  
“要我帮你清理吗，Loki？”Thor躺在他身边，在耳边轻轻询问着。“等等，先这样，睡一会，我好累…”Loki盯着Thor说了几句，便迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛睡着了。“Loki，辛苦你了。”Thor不管Loki能否听见，小声补了一句。Loki的嘴角奇迹般地微微上扬，勾勒出一个甜蜜的微笑。  
“晚安，Loki。”Thor在轻揉了会Loki的腰后，也进入了梦的世界。（不要问我为什么不关灯，飞船自动关啦）  
清晨，Loki一睁眼就望见Thor的笑容，如初晨的朝霞，看上去天真又纯净。“早安，弟弟。”

 

完结啦！（应该没有后续了，因为寒假也快结束了，还要写征文什么乱七八糟的东西，所以…然后这是第一次写文，就写肉，刺激极了，嗯。本来可以早点发的，但是没想到写了这么长，所以，嗯。本人的文笔很烂，毕竟年纪还小嘿嘿，原谅一下，谢谢你们的观看鸭。我感觉不是很擅长写这种环保的东西）


End file.
